10 Things I Hate About Chad Dylan Cooper
by luckyme123
Summary: Sonny must write a poem about anything. What if Chad is that anything? /story is better than summary/ so read and review plz!   POEM CONTEST CHAPTER 6!  T for swearing.
1. assignment

**wuzzup peoples! I randomly thought of this while watching my brother in an Easter bunny costume. **

**Have you guys ever seen the movie '10 things I hate about you'?? Well, if you haven't you ****need ****to watch it! It's awesome! There's a poem in it and I luuuuv it!! So I changed a few words and came up with this!! So i'm gonna shut up now so you can read it! =D**

**DISCLAIMER—**** really? Why do I have to tell you guys that I don't own SWAC, or 10 TIHAY… obviously I don't. But ****I do**** own my iPod (which I wrote this on first)… his name is Luigi… ;)**

**Each chapter is going to be short…there's gonna be like 13 chapters maybe?**

**review review review!! **

**

* * *

**

(Sonny POV)

&&**classroom**&&

"Ok class, before you leave id like to tell you about your assignment. It's due in a week. You must write a poem…well, that's it" says dully. A girl from meal or no meal sheepishly raised her hand, and asked, "what does it have to be about, and how long?"

"It doesn't matter what it's about and it doesn't matter how long it is. Just write a poem…but it has to rhyme. Oh, look at the time, class dismissed!" miss. bitterman says dully again. Everyone shuffles out of the classroom, talking and whispering about what they're going to write about.

I go up to Tawni and ask, "what are you gonna write about?" "Myself of course! Why wouldn't I? So. What about you? What are you going to write?" she asks. "I really don't know. Sorry but I got to go Tawn. See yah tomorrow!" I say and wave her goodbye. But rounding the corner, I bump into something and fall to the ground. I look up expecting Chad, but no…it's the wall.

But Chad _;think of the devil, he comes; _steps out in front of me with a hand held out to help me up. I accept, and say, "Thanks Chad. Sorry cant talk, I have to get going." and start to walk away but Chad grabs my wrist -that sent shivers up my spine- and says, "Hold on, I'm leaving too so we can talk. So what are you writing about?" he asks, walking next to me heading to the parking lot.

"I don't know. Maybe life. Maybe anything. It'll come to me." I say smiling up at him. "I know what I'm writing about- but don't even ask because I'm not going to tell you." he says already knowing what I was thinking, and sticks his tongue out at me.

"But I can tell you this, I know that Blondie is writing about herself, Cloudy is writing about food, well…cheese. Rainy is writing about either video games, girls, or both. Weird Girl is writing about peoples secrets. Need I go on?" he says cockily.

At this he makes me laugh, "No I'm good. So what am _I_ _going_ to write about?" I ask knowing he doesn't have an answer. We've reached his car by now and he says while getting into his car and buckling up,

"Well, I can never say. You're an ever-changing color Munroe. Stay that way." and with that he winks at me and drives away. I can just feel the redness on my face. Now all I have to do is think of something to write about.


	2. X marks the spot

**Heey!! HAPPY EASTER! =D ok…who got lots of candy and ate most of it, and now they're gonna be really fat? Meee!! :) Lol. Yah. Im weird, deal with it. Ok! I just saw a longer preview for 'sonny with a song' it its looks really good!! :D AAH! Can't wait!**

**Ok. Read. Review. No flames. **

I'm walking down the hall when I hear an angry voice calling my name, "Sonny! Sonny!" I turn around and see Chad running towards me very angry, covered in what looked like mashed potatoes, loganberries, and melted chocolate. I laughed out loud, "what h-happened to you!?" _he's cute when he's angry! Look at the way his eyes- no! You hate him Sonny! _

"I was coming out of my dressing room, and then all this _stuff _fell on me! I looked up to see Weird Girl running away, laughing like a madman! I know it was you guys who did this to me! and how am I supposed to be writing that stupid poem, and be the awesome Chad Dylan cooper if Im covered in…well, whatever Im covered in!" he hollered at me, getting angrier with every word. "Oh come on Chad it was just a harmless prank." I say, crossing my arms.

"Well keep you fuckin cast of the Mackenzie falls set!" He yells. I can't believe the nerve of him. "Chad that is no way to talk to people, you can at least say please!" I say, getting defensive. His expression softens, and his blue eye sparkles even more. _Snap out of it Sonny! He's not cute…oh who am I kidding; he's so cute when he's angry!_

"Fine, Sonny will you…no! No way! I'm not just gonna give in and do what you want me to do! Cause it's not going to work!" he says as if finding out my secret plan to destroy his hair forever. Then he starts backing away out of the hallway, making an X with his fingers, and eyes wide open.

"I'm just gonna go now?" I say weirded out by him. "Fine" he says still backing away.

"Fine" I shot back.

"Good"

"Good!"

"So were good?" he half yells because he's already around the corner.

"Oh. We are so good!" I yell.


	3. awsome italians shoes

**Im gonna give a shout out to all my reviewers:**

Marchlo101

DannySamLover20

lexiscymberly

RaNdOm GiRl 2014

**Now all the favoriters:**

DannySamLover20 _(again)_

LostAndFoundGirl

Marchlo101 _(again)_

BDM-girl

lexiscymberly _(again)_

**Now TO THE PERSON WHO story alertED:**

DannySamLover20 _(again!)_

**Now to the person who did something that had something to do with me:**

lexiscymberly _(again!)_

**if I missed yah up there ^^ sorry! Ok…I wanted to make it seem like my chapters were longer ****and**** I wanted to give shout outs to awesome people!**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

* * *

&&_**cafeteria**_&&

"And then he's like, that's not a sumo wrestler…that my grandma!" Nico says, and we all start laughing. Even Grady laughed so hard fro-yo came out his nose. Just then Chad can in and looked around and his eyes locked mine, then he came over and sat down next to me.

"Heeey! Uh, rainy? You got some for-yo on your chin." he says disgusted.

"Chad. What are you doing here, why don't you go sit with your cast." I say wearily, and go back to talking to Tawni and Zora.

"Why can't I come talk to my favorite random during lunch… and _what are_ you wearing?" he asks finally noticing my hippie outfit. "Well Chad this is my costume for the sketch were doing, and I'm a hippie!" I say smiling. But then get a good look at his outfit, his 'Mackenzie Falls' one.

"And what may I ask are you wearing?" I ask. He looked deeply offended, but I knew it was all an act.

"_This_ sonny is my awesome outfit for Mackenzie Falls! Plus I get these awesome Italian shoes, don't they rock!" he says all cocky, and lifts his shoe up on the table. "No. they don't rock, there kinda useless. And those clothes make you kinda like a…nerd" I say sheepishly, while trying to hold back my laughter. His face was filled with shock and embarrassment, as it was turning red. "I cannot believe you just said that to me! No one tells Chad Dylan cooper that he looks like a nerd!" he yells while jumping out of his chair.

"Well…I just did" I said wearing a sly smile. And with that he stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving my cast speechless as to what just happened. _Huh, I even forgot they were even there, I guess Chad takes my focus away…_

* * *

review plz!!

**

* * *

**

so

**gansta**

**im**

**so**

**thug**

**your**

**the**

**only**

**one**

**im**

**dreamin**

**of**

**\/**


	4. Baby Bella

**QUOTE:**

**When life hands you the Jonas Brothers, punch them in the face and demand Green Day.**

**^^^NO OFFENCE TO ANY ^^^ JONAS BROTHER LOVERS ^^^**

**This chapter is longer than my other ones… thanks for the favoriters, reviewers, author favoriters, author alerters, and story alerters!! You guys rock! =D**

**READ. ENJOY ;) REVIEW. **

_**

* * *

**_

%%cafeteria%%

"Tawni! Please! My car's in the shop, and my moms out of town at a business meeting, and now I have no one to drive me home!" I beg Tawni and a bit too loudly because the whole cafeteria was staring at me.

"Sorry Sonny! But my moms taking me to the new _'La Affascinante'_ – which means 'The Glamorous'- store right after I leave work, and we _have_ to get there before the rush comes!" Tawni says while getting up to leave.

"Ok. Well have fun, I have to work on my poem so, and the 'Child Bop' sketch." I say unenthusiastically. Tawni didn't notice and said happily, "Ok! Bye sonny have fun" and skipped out. I take out a pen and paper about to write, but end up stumped. _Why is writing a poem so hard! I mean I can write songs…why not poems?_

So just sit there, looking around thinking of something to write about. Lets see_. Posters?_ No_. gross lunch lady?_ No. _snobby people? _No. _poison food?_ No. _Chads eyes?_ No! _Wait what!? Why is Chad staring at me?_

I get up and walk over to Chad, and sit down next to him. "Chad…will you stop staring at me! It's kinda rude!" I state.

He looks up innocently and says, "what ever do you mean sonshine?"

"Oh! You know what your doi- did you just call me sunshine?" I ask. He looked shocked, but then turned smugly innocent again, "yah. You got a problem with that signora?" I giggled at what he called me and said, "No. no. I'm fine, but obviously you wanted something if you kept looking at me" I say.

Chad sighs, and scratches the back of his neck, "I um, overheard you talking about no ride home and was wondering If I – The Chad Dylan Cooper- could take you home?" and smiled his charm smile at me. _Wow. He's actually being nice to me. I like this side of him!_

"Oh my god Chad! Really? Thank you so much! Now I don't have to stay the night in this dump of a place!" I say happily and did something that shocked both of us…I hugged him. He turned stiff but then softened, hugged back and awkwardly patted my back, "your welcome?"

I pulled back quickly and I could tell there was blush on my cheeks, _is he blushing too? Oh my god he is!_

"Sorry. I'm a hugger!" I say sheepishly.

". its a'ight!" he says smiling. "Well lets go!" I say and we head out to his car.

Once we get there, I'm about to open the door but he quickly goes in front of the door with a serious face and says, "Sonny. You _must _be careful with Bella, she's my baby! Open the door carefully, and don't touch anything!" I nod my head and he moves away to the driver side, and we both get in.

"You named you car Bella? No. you_ named _your car?" I ask astonished. "Well. Yah! Bella means beautiful yah know. And she is so be-a-u-tiful" he rubs the steering wheel cooing his car. _Wieeerdoo._

"Ok? Now go, I need to get home and watch 'What I Like About You' before it's over! Hurry and start the damn car!" I command. He looked shocked, "sonny sonny sonny. Do not swear inside Bella, your teaching her bad manners." he said seriously. "_It's a car_! Who cares now go!" I say getting frustrated.

"Fine!" and he starts up the car.

"Fine!"

"Fine"

"Good!"

"Good!!"

"Good now go!!" I yell.

"Don't yell!" he yells, and starts moving the car. So I just shut up. But once on the highway he starts going faster, faster and faster, it started to scare me. I look at the MPH thingy and it read, '80'.

"Holy shit!! Chad slow down!!" I yell. This shocked him, because he swerved to the left and almost hit a car, of course, it honked at us. "Sonny! Don't scare me like that! And why should I slow down? I usually hit 90 on the highway." he said like it was no big deal.

"Uuuh… I don't know, because we could DIE!!" I yell the last part. "Nope. With Bella here I've never even gotten a ticket, we cant get in a crash." he says happily.

I sighed, "But please Chad just slow down, I hate going this fast." Chad looked at me and saw how scared I was and slowed down to '70'.

"Thank you". I say, and he drove me home in silence.

**

* * *

**

Ok I've gotten 289 hits (I think that means that 289 people have read this) and I've only gotten what? 7 reviews I think… can you please review? Pretty please with a cherry on top? :D

**(the all-american rejects—mona lisa)**

**you**

**can**

**sit**

**beside**

**me**

**when**

**the**

**world**

**comes**

**down**

**\/**


	5. Do you? or do you not?

**quote:**

A stranger stabs you in the front, a friend stabs you in the back, love stabs you in the heart, but only true friends will poke each other with straws.

**Hey! I have no school today and I'm so happy! But I have to go tomorrow…yay for me. :/**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! :) I think there's 1 more chapter after this and then it's done! Don't worry I'll give a shout-out to all the ppl who reviewed and stuff like that in the last chapter! I like doing shout outs! **

**So please read. Enjoy. And review!!**

**p.s.—id love it if you reviewed ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**look. I don't own SWAC and I never will! **_

_**All I own is my iPod Luigi.**_

_**but id like to make a shout-out to my lost phone, Lola… wherever you are, please come home! Mommy misses you! :'O**_

* * *

&& **Sonny and Tawnis' dressing room **&&

"Tawni?" I ask, looking over at her working on her poem, at her vanity. "Yah sonny?" she says looking up.

"Have you finished your poem yet? I ask curious. "Yep, almost done, and…there!" she says happily, "do you wanna hear it?" she asks. "Sure!" "Well I'm not going to let you hear it until class." she says.

"Well then! I wonder what Chad is writing about?" I wonder mostly to myself. Tawni then smiled a 'I-know-what-you-don't' smile, "well, I bet it's about you." _why would he write it about me? He doesn't like me…does he? _"Well you're wrong because, I don't know! But why in the world would he write it about me?" I ask. "Because he so likes you! And that's when he's going to admit It." she says confidently. "How would you know that?" I ask disbelieving her.

She seemed to be thinking but finally took a big sigh and said, "Chad told Devon, who told Paul-the assistant- who told Marcus-an actor I've never even heard of-, who told Jillian-another un-known actor-, who told Chastity, who told Portlyn, who _didn't_ tell Zora, but found out anyway, who told me, who is now telling you! Whew! That was long!" she said, acting exhausted.

"Tawni. You never know… words can change. Yah know, I'm gonna go ask him!" I say confidently, but when about to leave Tawni grabs me and spins me around, "No! No! No! No! No! You never ask a boy if they like you! That's the worst thing to do!" she yells.

"I don't care! I know I'm being stupid, but what's the harm in asking, right?" I say not too confident. "Fine. Go get him Sonny!" she says suddenly happily.

I start walking down the hallway to set 2 confident and fast, but with every few steps I get more and more slower. But finally, I reach his dressing room, I knock being the polite person I am, and hear, "if you're a fan go away! But if your someone else come in!" _rude much Chad?! _I open the door to find Chad looking at a small piece of paper intently, he looks up at me and quickly puts the paper in the drawer, "oh hey sonny! What are you doing here?" _Ok Sonny you can do, just ask him._

"well, I was wondering, cause well I heard a few things, and it might not be true but I just wanted to ask you to make sure, because well I heard that, you told Devon, who told Paul, who told Marcus, who told Jillian, who told Chastity, who told Portlyn, who _didn't_ tell Zora, but she of course found out anyway, who told Tawni, who told me, that you liked me. Even though you probably don't, I mean you don't _hate_ me maybe, it's just frienemy relationship yah know an-"

"Sonny! Thank you, jeez you sure can talk." he said smiling, but then turned in to nervous frown from what I said about him liking me. "So do you?" I ask. "W-well, not exactly, I m-mean I like you as a f-friend, but not l-like you like you," he said not looking me in the eyes, and i could feel my heart drop, and shatter into peices,because the truth was...i liked Chad Dylan Cooper. **alot!**

"So…that would be a no?" I ask still not sure. "Yes sonny it was a no. I don't like you!" he said getting kinda loud. "Well you don't have to yell, I was just wondering…and what are you writing your poem about?" I ask thinking that might be true too. He turned pretty red, and looked really nervous, and frustrated, then said,

"Why do you care! I'm not sure! I c-cant think when your h-here, why d-don't you just l-leave, so I can figure it out!" he said/yelled. That really hurt and I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes.

"Fine, why don't I just leave!"

"Fine, do that!"

"Fine,"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Goodbye!" and I could feel the single tear fall down my check, and to my hatred, he saw it, and softened. "Sonny, I'm sorry I didn't mean It. I'm just confused." he said sincerely. "Well when you figure it out, call me." I say, and he nods 'yes', and I leave.

**

* * *

**

Review plz!!

**They make me feel good!**

**

* * *

**

(stiff dylans—ultraviolet)

**Burns**

**When **

**I stand**

**Beside **

**It,**

**Your**

**Light**

**Is**

**Ultraviolet**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	6. SORRY! and CONTEST!

**hi.**

**im sooo sorry I havnt updated ever! I have no excuse for it…**

**but now im going to finish but im stuck trying to figure out chads poem**

**and yes, its going to be about sonny.**

**so**

**CONTEST! ****CONTEST! ****CONTEST! ****CONTEST! ****CONTEST!**

**1-write a poem from Chad to sonny. **

**2-It has to rhyme.**

**3- its about chad liking her/being nervous/her smile...anything! but it has to be about chad and sonnys relationship.**

**4-****PM**** me it and for whoevers I pick(wins the contest), I will give you an ****awesome shout-out****, ****read**** all your ****stories****, and ****review ****them :)**

**(((P.S.- your have until 'August 26, 2010' to finish your poems if ur writing one-))))**

**PLEASE try and write one! it would help so much =D**

**again sorry for never updateing!**

**Peace, Love, and Music,**

***Samantha Charlotte* **


	7. Poems All Around

**This is either the Second or third to last chapter!**

**Again my poem contest is still open! Ill probably update Monday morning…OMG! WHOS GOING BACK TO SCHOOL! ugh…me! on Monday! I have to face a brand new grade, a brand new teacher (literally she just got this job! and apparently she's hot) , and my same old gay principle! Great. That about sums up my life.**

**anyway, enough of my life heres the 6****th**** chapter! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own SWAC, but I do accept beginning of school presents! **

* * *

&&** Sonnys' bedroom **&&

I couldn't sleep. I looked over at the clock and it read, 1:13 A.M. _ugh! why cant I just sleep! I have to go to work in 7 hours!_

The 'So Random!' cast had off for 3 days, and Chad still hadn't called, or texted or _anything_! I hate that he hasn't called! I bet he just doesn't like me and that's that. Just thinking about it made my heart crack a bit.

I really miss him, I miss the arguing, the way his eyes sparkle when he gets angry, and all the sweet things he's ever done for me. And now I'm going to fail that stupid poem because I can't think of any- _oh my god! I got it! I know what I'm going to write! _I turn on the lamp, get a pen and some paper and start working, and think back to what happened in this last week…

_(10 minutes later)_

I read it over and over again, but it still wasn't done, I could just tell. there was just something missing. I looked over at the clock and it read, 1:25 A.M. and suddenly I fell right to sleep.

_&&__**classroom**__&&_

"Ok, now who would like to go first?" asks. Tawnis' hand is the first one to go up, and she looked extremely happy about it. "Ok Tawni your up.", she says boringly.

"Yay! Now this poem is called…. 'Tawni'" she says dramatically, and starts

"**Hello, my name is Tawni,**

**My shoes are very shiny,**

**I like to sing and dance,**

**Wearing Tawni Harts extreme skinny pants,**

**I'm so cool, **

**But I hate to swim in the pool,**

**Because it makes my hair gross." **

And sits back down._ Wow Tawni… wonderful ending, I mean it really brought the whole poem together . Hey? Chad was right, she wrote a poem about herself, but that was just obvious that it was going to be about her._

4 other people went whose names I don't know, from other shows, then Nico went up and said "this poem is called 'my 'Y-box 4,000'" and started up,

"**18 button controllas,**

**Is so coola,**

**40 gigga vid graphics,**

**I play it while wearin' my jacket,**

**1,200 dollas,**

**That price just makes me wanna holla,**

**Word!"**

It sounded like he got the most applaud, but it was just Grady and some shunned out guy from 'The Falls', but once again, Chad was right, he wrote it about video games.

Then a few people went from Mackenzie falls went, but now it was Zoras' turn,"This poem is called 'Secrets' and I think you know what its going to be about" she ginned evvily. Now everyone was looking around kinda nervous as to what she knows. But Chad was just staring wide eyed at his desk…_I wonder what's got him?_ And Zora started up,

"**I know a girl who's nice and shy,**

**but has a heart of gold inside.**

**I know a guy, who still wears diapers,**

**but he goes to the zoo to wrestle vipers.**

**I know a girl, who acts so dumb,**

**but she's so smart she never sucked her thumb,**

**I know a guy, who likes a girl,**

**but he's so confused she puts his head in a whirl.**

**I know a girl, who likes a guy,**

**too bad he told her a lie.**

**there are many more rumors to tell,**

**but if I say much more, you guys will yell."**

"That was very good Zora like always!" Miss. Bitterman says. She kinda favors Zora, because she's so smart. _I wonder who she was talking about. I bet the first was the girl on Mack Falls who never talks. The second…I have no clue! Third…maybe Portlyn, or that girl from Hoosier girl. Four, maybe some guy from that alien show. Five? A girl from meal or no meal maybe. But of course Chad was right, _again!_ Jeez!_

Next up was Grady, but right when he said "my poem's called 'Cheeses of Food', " I didn't even bother to listen, Chad was right._ Gosh! He's so annoying! But he's so __**not**__ annoying! He's just a big weirdo!_

But I stopped thinking once Chad went up, I haven't even finished my poem and I'm up next!

* * *

yay! I'm done with this chapter! tell me what you think please! =D

**Mean Teachers, Lots of Homework, and Annoying Gits Called Boys,**

***Samantha Charlotte* **


	8. Confusing Actions

**OMG! soo sorry i havnt updated when i said i would to some ppl! i didnt have time because of school. who thought 7th grade would be so hard?**

**I think this is my last chapter…not sure (I haven't written it yet as for right now)! So since I'm not sure…SHOUT OUT TIME! =D**

xEleshax, **PaCmAn FeVeR, **veeheart914, **Kennabear07, **Wisdomousgem, **RomanticDudette, **southernchristiangirl, **ChannyLover34, **celllery, **xxcymphoniquemillerxx, **Man-Suz-She, **ChannyLover4ever2213, **Jenny129, **Lady-Apricotxx, **totally-blonde, **Liz-Beth520**

**im sorry if I forgot you, ^^ or ^^ spelled your name wrong^^! thank you to all those people!**

**AND a thank you to all who entered my contest…**

PaCmAn FeVeR

veeheart914

ChannyLover34

xxcymphoniquemillerxx

Jenny129

Liz-Beth520

**Disclaimer—**I don't own SWAC, but when Chad says 'It's kinda long, but the words just kept coming to me' belong to the **poems author**!

Speaking of the contest…**guess who won? **No. Don't guess. I'm going to tell you anyway.

'**Jenny129' ! **WOOOWOOOOWOO! YAAAH! YOU GO PERSON! WWOOOOO!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chad looked around the nervously, obviously avoiding eye contact with me. _Great, now he won't even look at me! _

He then started to speak voice quivering, "Well, my poem is call 'This Girl'. Um…It's kinda long, but the words just kept coming to me," and he started up,

"**I fell in love for the first time,  
when I was just five.  
My mother bought me a toy,  
but I was only just a boy.  
I fell in love once again five years later,  
When I bought a skateboard, wanting to be a skater.  
When I first tried it on the ramp,  
I ended up running into a street lamp.  
I can honestly say,  
I haven't skateboard since that day.  
But now I am 17 years old,  
and I'm about to be very bold.  
There's a girl I care about very much in my life,  
who I dream of being with, perhaps make her my wife.  
I've seen her laugh, I've made her cry,  
I love her more as the days go by.  
Her big brown eyes and soft brown hair,  
I want her more than my heart can bear.  
To me she is perfect in every way,  
I think of her in my heart everyday.  
I want to be more then where we rest today,  
to hold her in my arms, love her always.  
But I fear I have ruined forever my chance,  
of indulging her in a perfect romance.  
For even though in my heart I want her so bad,  
outside I pretend without her I'm glad.  
But I love her so, like honey and a bee,  
and this girl of whom I speak, is and will always be my Sonny."**

He looked up from reading, looking into my eyes and turning beat red. _He wrote that about me! He likes me! Oh my gosh he really likes me! _

Knocking me out of my thoughts, said, "Sonny you're last, come up and read your poem," right when she said that I quickly grabbed my pen, and scribbled down the rest of my poem knowing it was perfect.

Reaching the front of the room I smiled, and said, "My poem is called, '10 Things I Hate About You'", getting a frown from Chad, I started reading,

**"I hate the way you talk to me,**

**and the way you always care.**

**I hate the way you treat your car,at all."**

**I hate it when you stare.**

**I hate your big dumb Italian shoes,**

**and the way you read my mind.**

**I hate you so much it makes me sick;**

**it even makes me rhyme.**

**I hate the way you're always right,**

**I hate it when you lie.**

**I hate it when you make me laugh,**

**even worse when you make me cry.**

**I hate it when you're not around,**

**and the fact that you didn't call.**

**But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you,**

**not even close**

**not even a little bit**

**not even at all.**

I looked up, and there was silence, again, interrupted it, "Wow Sonny, that was really insightful. Thank you, and you may go sit down." she said sounding impressed.

I have to pass Chads chair to get back to my seat.

On my way back I noticed how his expression changed from happy embarrassment, to delight, to thinking, to nervous, and finally to determination. (I must be walking very slow)

Right before I reach his seat, he stands up, steps toward me so close I can feel his breath on my face. He smiles a real shy like smile and whispers, "I'm sorry I never called you. But I just didn't know how to tell you I liked you."

I whisper, "It's ok…I was having the same confusion as you. But I was just getting confused because you were getting confused."

Chad quietly laughs and whispers," Well I'm sorry for making you confused with my confusing actions."

"Your forgiven"

"All right. But before you go I have to tell you something."

"And what do you have to tell me?"

"you've got something on you lip."

"And whats that?"

"My lips."

And he leaned down…and kissed me.

**

* * *

**

Im don't with the story! ahh!

**please please please review and tell me what you thought! It would mean a lot! =D**

**anyway…I cannot wait for 'Chad without a Chance' it looks epic! and soo funny! AND they do the 'fine good' fight! YAY! XD XD XD XD XD XD **

**:)**

**Peace, Love, and Soccer,**

***Samantha Charlotte***


End file.
